Aquatic creatures
Shore Creatures Deadba Crabs These huge crabs are about the size of a small horse, and are omnivores.They have bioluminecant carapaces. Ocean Creatures Pygmy Kraken This red kraken is two meters, from head top, to beak. Its tentacles are each eight meters long. They can be found in any large body of water, and often attack small ships. Magista Swammar This rainbow-scaled, flying fish jumps out of the water to catch fish. It is extremely rare, and is the size of a medium-small dog. Kraken The Kraken are a reclusive race similar to the creatures of ancient mythology. They are not often seen by surface dwellers, but are described as massive crosses between squids and octopi, and are covered with chitinous armor over most of their bodies. Their diet consists mostly of fish, but as the oceans of Poseidon, where they live, are still mostly barren, it is unknown where they get they bulk of their food source. As far as the few who have seen them know, they dwell in large bubble-type cities on the sea floor. Whether these were designed for surface-dwelling visitors or not is currently unknown. Creatures of the Deep Ocean Hydra This giant sea-snake is the same as the river hydra, but breathes flaming mana, and never leaves the ocean. Croaken The Croaken are a race created when the God Arocron Made an attempt to make a creature powerful enough to match the Kraken for the purpose of guarding the seas of the underworld.They escpaed the lab and now run ramped troughout the seas. They reproduce Asexualy as in on they're own.They are known to lay atleast 300 eggs before dieing .Only 200 of those eggs hatch.And only 40 of those hatchlings live to adulthood. Despite their low life rate , they are the most feared fish in the sea.They share stirking resemblence with the Kraken but with glowing purple eyes.They were made to follow Arocron but instead follow Aevoz.She is likely to be the reason they escaped in the first place but it is unclear. Arctic Aquatic Creatures Northern Kraken these only rise from the depths, in the Northlands, in the coldest winters. They have yellowish skin, with three massive heads, and countless, unmeasurable tentacles. leor Sea Lions These spotted sea lions are man-eating, vicious beasts, that live in large groups. They are about eight-fourteen feet long, at most, and have deadly claws on their flippers. They also have an extendable dorsal fin on their backs. They are skinnier than most sea lions, and can move at upwards of seventy miles-per-hour, in the water, and gracefully, at that! Swampland Swimmers Pond Froad The common name has no identified origin. It lives in swamps, secreting poison from its skin, for defense. It is the size of a large dog. Swamp Snake This colorful viper eats more like a crocodile, than a snake. It is non-venemous, but is immune to the Pond Froad's poison, and often lives in swamps, alongside it. They are about four feet long. River/Lake/Pond Dwellers River Hydra This massive snake has poisonous breath, and many heads, two replacing any one that is cut off. Its huge, main, golden head is invincible, and immortal. category:Mythonian Biology